heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirabe Tsukuyomi
Shirabe Tsukuyomi is one of the main characters that first appeared in Senki Zesshou Symphogear G and is a reserve member of S.O.N.G.. She was originally a terrorist with the F.I.S., although later it is revealed that she, Maria and Kirika were not evil--Dr. Ver, on the other hand, was. She was the true reincarnation of Finé, instead of Maria or Kirika, but never became her due to Finé sacrificing her soul to prevent Shirabe from dying of a fatal wound. As of now, she is part of the Confederacy of Independent Systems' CIS Armed Forces alongside the other Symphogear users, though she isn't a fully active member until later. Personality Shirabe is very silent and calm. Sometimes, she appears emotionless, but this is most likely a facade to hide how deeply she cares for her teammates, as during her fight against Kirika, she said that she wouldn't want a world without Kirika, and the few people who were saved using the methods Dr. Ver planned to use would doubtless feel the same way. She has a relationship with Kirika that borders on the romantic, similar in the manner of Nanoha and Fate's relationship. Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Fallian Shul Shagana tron Abilities Shirabe owns the Relic Shul Shagana. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour that clads her in battle. However, she requires LiNKER to do so. Her Armed Gear is unusual in that it is not hand-carried, but rather consists of buzz saw discs of varying sizes hidden in the rabbit ear-like compartments on her head. In addition to this, Shirabe's boots each contain a buzz saw-like wheel which she can use as roller blades. As of the third season, her arsenal has been augmented with a pair of razor blade yo-yos, and even the skirt on her armor has been shown to be capable of being used as a buzzsaw.. As one of Finé's decendants Shirabe is able to form barriers called "Asgard" as a means of protection. However, this ability was most likely lost when Finé sacrificed her soul to prevent Shirabe from dying of a fatal wound. History ''2008 Grievous and Symphogear'' Meeting the Confederacy of Independent Systems Shirabe and her friends were in school when the heroic Confederacy of Independent Systems, led by the Kaleesh cyborg General Grievous, visited S.O.N.G.. She and the rest of the S.O.N.G. members would meet General Grievous after their school day was over. After hugging Ricochet Rabbit, Hibiki excitedly introduced most of the girls minus Kirika, who introduced herself and her "dear beloved" Shirabe, which scared the droids and freaked out Grievous; Kirika's explaination of her feelings towards Shirabe only make it worse and make Shirabe more embarrassed. Hibiki notes that she didn't know that Kirika and Shirabe were in a relationship, but the rest of the Separatist Droid Army are freaked out that she is very accepting of this. Shirabe later attended the welcome party that Genjūrō Kazanari had thrown for Grievous, although most of her time was occupied with Kirika, drawing more of the droids' ire. When Hibiki revealed that she and Miku Kohinata were actually girlfriends, that proved to be the last straw for Grievous and he took off running, along with the rest of the Separatists. Genjuuro angrily scolded her and Miku for scaring off the Separatists, after which Maria came in, having just missed Grievous. After explaining the situation to her, they rushed off to find the Separatists and apologize. Rivalry with the Glitter Force Shirabe was present at Kelsey's Pancake House where the Symphogears had tracked down Grievous and the others. Hibiki attempted to apologize, only to be told off by Kelsey, drawing Chris' ire. Thankfully, Emily and Hibiki managed to stop them before they destroyed the restaurant, but it came with a bad consequence for Shirabe and Kirika, as Maria learned of their relationship due to Chris explaining it to the Glitter Force. Maria dragged them out of the restaurant to punish them for lying and getting into that type of relationship, and after getting the okay from Genjuuro, she beat both Kirika and Shirabe. ''2008 Grievous and ViVid'' Tools of the Confederacy Songs *Ōkyo Shul Shagana *ORBITAL BEAT (with Kirika Akatsuki *Edge Works of Goddess ZABABA (with Kirika) *Hajimari no Babel (with Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Kirika) *Nijiiro no Flügel (with Hibiki, Tsubasa, Chris, Maria, Kirika and Kanade Amou) *Genocide Saw Heaven *Just Loving X-Edge (with Kirika) *Arigatō wo Utai Nagara (with Maria and Kirika) *PRACTICE MODE *SENSE OF DISTANCE Category:Heroes Category:2008 Separatists Category:Confederacy Members Category:Symphogears Category:Former Villains